The Girl With Poka Dots
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Sirius comes over to DC to spend Christmas with Harry. The Jeffersonian crew comes over for Christmas Eve. Implied Harry/Zack slash. Sequal to The Boy Under The Bleachers.


Rows of thousands of human remains in boxes would be depressing to most people, but he loved that room. It was soothing after a long day of paperwork when he'd spend hours looking over old remains. He would wonder about who the person was, and what happened to them. Since they weren't full remains, it was impossible to determine cause of death. So, the remains stayed in Limbo.

That's where Harry James Weasley was to be found at lunch time on Christmas Eve. His head bent low over a skull, and dark hair hung over his eyes. Latex gloves clung to the hands, caressing over the fractured bone. Hours had past since Harry had seen the light of day. He had lost track of time when Dr. Saroyan came down.

"What are you still doing here, Westley?" She asked. The nickname had come quickly as Harry's heroics shown, as well as the fairy-tale love that Cam could see blooming between Zack and Harry. Plus, their shared joy of Princess Bride.

Harry shrugged, "What time is it?"

Dr. Saroyan sat next to him, "Nearly one. I thought you needed to go to the airport to get Mr. Sirius Black."

Light sprang back into Harry's eyes, "I'm late!"

His movements were rapid yet controlled as Harry put the remains back. Dr. Saroyan watched him slip the pig skin watch, and simple ring back on. The watch had been artfully crafted to appear to be a neck with arteries, veins, muscles, and a pulse that would mimic the wearer's heart rate. His ring looked like skeletal hands clasped together.

"You should bring him to the party tonight. It'll all of us, but Zack and Brennan." Dr. Saroyan offered.

Harry shrugged, "I'll talk to him about it. Right now, I need a cab."

Forty-five minutes later, the raven arrived just as his godfather got away from baggage. Harry rushed up to him, "I am not late!"

Sirius Black beamed at the younger man, "Of course you're not, Harry."

"Maybe a little, but I was in Limbo and lost track of time. However, I'm here now, and ready to spend the holiday with you."

Sirius smiled, and hugged the man, "We'll have fun, kiddo."

As the two walked out to the cab, Harry chattered nervously, "With Zack out of town and Dr. Brennan spending time with her father in jail, I'm on call for the night. The probability of having to go into work is very slim. Tomorrow it's just us, and I'll take you all over the city."

"Harry James, normal people can't understand when you talk that fast." Sirius chuckled lightly.

"Sorry." Harry murmured as he loaded the car.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Harry turned to him slowly, "This is my first Christmas away from home in ten years, and the first one not in England. It's psychological pressure."

"You don't believe in psychology."

"Not true! I don't believe it has a place in crime fighting since it's so general. Plus, the newest team member is a psychologist who keeps analyzing everything. Including me." Harry shut the trunk, and settled down in the backseat with Sirius next to him.

"How's work treating you?" Sirius asked once on their way.

"Very busy. I help Booth with police work, Dr. Brennan with the forensic work, and I'm spending every moment I can working on my Dissertations. Plus, I'm on call if Draco needs me at the restaurant, and we're practicing for Football next season."

"So, no dating time."

Harry turned to him, "I could make time if it was needed."

"You haven't had a date since college." Sirius retorted, "It's a waste of your looks."

"So I don't have sexual relations with every male who breathes! Intellect needs to be there or I don't find somebody attractive."

"You said that you're working with Zack now?" Harry nodded mutely, "Call him, go out for dinner, see if anything's still there."

Harry's pager rang softly, and he checked it. He whispered to the driver, before turning back to Sirius, "Corpse stop, and I'm not going out with him again."

The car stopped, and they got out, "Why not?"

They walked steadily toward the cops, "It's unnatural to stay with one person forever. We change all our lives as living beings, and it's illogical to think two people could evolve at the same rate."

"I'm not talking about forever." Sirius answered, "It's natural to want and need sex; at the moment you're not getting any."

"It's possible for me to thrive with simply my hand, and imagery." Harry turned to Booth, "Where are the remains?"

"Up here. She looks sick." Booth turned to Sirius, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, cop boss."

The two shook hands, "Sirius Black, Godfather."

"Harry James, Forensic Anthropologist in training with remains to observe."

Booth led the way into the woods a little bit. It was a camp ground they ultimately stopped at. A female body lay next to a tent; seemingly dead. But once Harry saw the girl, he knew the truth.

"Everybody away from the corpse, and call an ambulance!" The strong, loud voice that came from the small man caused Booth to jump. Still, everybody followed orders as Harry pulled the jumper over his mouth and nose.

"What is it?" Booth questioned him.

Harry walked over to the girl, and pointed at pitch black burns covering her body. He retreated a safe distance before answering, "She's in a coma caused by Anthrax; close to death, but not yet deceased."

The next five hours were spent at the hospital. By the time Harry took Sirius back to his apartment, it was dark outside. Harry made dinner quickly, and they sat down to eat.

"Awesome first day in DC, hu? Getting tested for Anthrax poisoning."

Harry said bitterly.

"It could have been worse." Sirius answered, "I could have had Anthrax poisoning."

"Very true." Harry smiled weakly. He had changed when they got back in his normal sleeping clothes. Camouflage pants, and a homemade long sleeve t-shirt; black with a red, white, and blue slider climbing up the side, "You want to watch American Horror Story?"

"Shouldn't we get going to that party your boss was talking about?"

"They're coming here in about an hour." Harry smiled, "We can get through an episode."

Sirius beamed, "Sure."

It was an hour and a half before the door bell rang. Harry paused the TV, and went to the door. He smiled brightly at his coworkers.

"Harry!" Parker beamed, and jumped at the man.

Harry picked the boy up, "Hey, Parker."

The blonde held onto Harry's neck with one arm, and was clutching a robot in his other hand, "I brought the robot Zack made me so we can play later. You said you wanted to see it."

They had been hanging out quite a bit lately since Booth had been bringing Parker to the lab more often. Soon, everybody was sitting around in Harry's living room. Parker sat between his father, and Harry. Hodgins, and Angela cuddled together on the couch. Sirius was watching his godson fondly with Dr. Saroyan next to him. Sweets had ended up bailing for a girl.

Parker was bouncing excitedly, "Harry, dad brought you a present! Dad, give it to him."

"Agent Booth, you didn't have to. Presents make me feel awkward." Harry reluctantly took the box offered to him.

"Just open it." Booth answered.

Harry slowly removed the wrapping. It was white, but Parker had clearly tried to draw a skeleton on it. Inside was a metal box. He slid it open, and gawked, "Booth, this is a gun. A real gun with real bullets."

"It had better be." Booth smiled, "You passed the gun bearing exam, so I thought it was fitting that you had one."

Harry smiled as well, "Does this mean that I can stop hiding in the back of the car? It's not that I mind, but it is rather uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Booth agreed grudgingly. Soon the others were exchanging neatly wrapped presents. At nearly ten, everybody was getting ready to go when Angela remembered something.

"Oh, Harry, Zack asked me to give this to you." She handed him a small, square package before kissing his cheek and leaving.

When it was just Harry and Sirius again, they settled down on the couch. Harry slowly slid open the wrappings, and quickly blushed.

"What is it?" Sirius quickly snatched the books from his godsons hands, and started laughing, "Blood Fetishes, and Coffins Through Time?"

Harry snatched the coffin book back, started flipping through the pages. He stopped on a page, and showed Sirius, "That's my favorite coffin."

The one he was pointing to was of solid bricks with a tube on top that held a bell, "'Used in American colonies when Yellow Fever was common. If somebody was buried alive and work up, they would just ring the bell until the graveyard staff cam by. They would dig up the buried, and let them go on their way.' That does sound like on you'd like."

Harry just smiled, "We should get to bed. There's lots to see tomorrow."

"Alright." Sirius smiled, and headed off into the guest room, "Night, Harry James."

"Night." Harry answered, heading into his own room. He opened the second book Zack had gotten him, and silently flipped through the pages. Only Zack would even think of getting him something like that.


End file.
